Un par de zapatos
by RosaLunar
Summary: Makoto se siente inseguro en su relación con Haru, él tiene pensado marcharse pronto de Iwatobi pero antes quiere despedirse de su amado. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que en la casa de Haru hay un invitado? ¿Porque hay par de zapatos extra?


**Un par de zapatos**

El cielo estaba despejado, había pocas nubes, y pese a que era muy temprano, el sol destellaba intensamente.

-Será un día con mucho calor, ideal para ir a nadar en la playa y creo conocer a cierta persona que le encantaría estar en el agua en estos momentos- Habló para sí mismo un joven de cabellera rubio cenizo con piel bronceada y tierna mirada color esmeralda.

Ignoró por completo como los otros transeúntes le miraban extrañados por su raro comportamiento.

Exhalo un largo suspiro, caminaba con parsimonia, queriendo evitar llegar a su destino. Tenía miedo de enfrentarlo, de hablar con él y confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Hace unas semanas era el hombre más feliz del mundo y ahora era el más desdichado de todo el planeta. Makoto llevaba poco tiempo de tener una relación con el peliazul; fue antes de entrar a la preparatoria cuando él se le declaro, estaba muy nervioso, pero cuando escucho en los labios Haru una respuesta aprobatoria toda preocupación quedó en el olvido, fueron las semanas más felices de toda su vida, aunque su novio no era muy afecto a propiciar sus sentimientos, había esos pequeños detalles dónde expresaba todo lo que sentía, él era como un libro y había que leer entre líneas para poder comprenderlo mejor. Pero nunca pensó que la llegada de Rin cambiaria tanto las cosas, su vida tranquila había quedado atrás.

El poco tiempo que estaba con su novio nunca podía aprovecharlo porque siempre estaban rodeados de amigos y siempre estaban en constante entrenamiento, la presión para llegar a las regionales era excesiva.

Ahora con Rin alrededor de su pareja la tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente, la rivalidad se había vuelto notoria en ambos jóvenes, las competencias y ver quién era el mejor, habían hecho que Haru se alejara aún más .Además estaban esas miradas entre Haru y Rin, cuando ambos jóvenes se observaban pareciera que el mundo entero desapareciera, sólo estaban ellos. Y eso le dolía.

Ya había tomado una decisión, terminaría su relación con Haru. No quería que estuviera con él por lastima o compasión. Si Haru quería una relación con Rin, él no sería un impedimento, le daría la libertad para que hiciera de su vida lo que quisiera, aunque eso significara tener un gran dolor en su pecho, oprimiéndole el corazón.

Dejaría libre a Haru para marcharse. Se iría a vivir a Osaka, ya había hablado con sus padres y aunque estos estaban en desacuerdo, le apoyaban incondicionalmente, su madre no quiso que su hijo estuviera viviendo solo, así que rápidamente se puso en contacto con su tía y su abuela, quienes muy felices le esperaban con los brazos abiertos, después de todo ellas eran unas mujeres muy extravagantes pero sobretodo muy divertidas; ya había decidido que estudiaría en la preparatoria Namimori, la cuál era la mejor en deportes, tenía planeado meterse al club de ciclismo, cambiaria de elemento, ya no sentiría el agua en su piel, ahora sólo el calor del sol y el frio del viento, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Ya había pedido la transferencia de escuela, sólo faltaba firmar los papeles para darse de baja por completo del instituto, recordó como en aquella ocasión se había encontrado con Rin en la oficina de la escuela.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨´´´´´´´´´FlashBack¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

El joven de ojos color esmeralda había entrado a la oficina para recoger sus papeles para el cambio de escuela, el ambiente era tan aburrido como siempre, carpetas esparcidas en cada uno de los cubículos y las tres secretarias con su cara de apatía total, cuando fue su turno, la mujer regordeta y de mejillas sonrosadas le firmo sus papeles y una vez realizado el trámite, estaba listo para retirarse.

Ver escrito en ese papel _Makoto Tachibana, transferencia de escuela, _hizo que su estómago se revolviera, estas palabras lo hacían darse cuenta que su traslado era real, que pronto dejaría lejos a sus amigos, y a ese hermoso joven de ojos azul profundo como el mar. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos qué no vio que otro estaba en esa oficina.

-Oye Makoto quiero hablar contigo, es sobre Haruka- La voz del pelirrojo era grave e imponente, esto hizo que el menor se pusiera un poco nervioso, suponía lo que vendría, Rin le diría que se alejara de su chico de orbes acuosas, que Makoto les dejara el camino libre, pero no se sentía preparado para escuchar la verdad, no aún.

Decidió ignorarle completamente, pasó de largo, tomo la perilla, abrió la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la oficina Rin le sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

-¡Oye! ¡No me ignores cuando te hablo!- En su voz se podía notar su enfado, cuando el joven de ojos color fuego tiro del brazo de su amigo, cayeron al suelo todos los documentos del rubio.

-Oh, lo siento Mako, yo no quise- mientras se agachaba para ayudarle a recoger sus papeles pero el rubio se le adelanto los levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a la secretaria y al pelirrojo muy confundidos.

**¨´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´Fin del flashback¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´´´´**

Aquel encuentro había sido desastroso, tuvo mucho miedo de enfrentar la verdad, pero no podía vivir de aquella manera, no podía huir de lo inevitable.

Subió las escaleras que conducían hasta la pequeña casa de Haru, esas que tantas mañanas había pasado para ir por su compañero y caminar juntos para la escuela, que lastima pensar que podría ser la última vez.

Mientras seguía su camino Makoto no pudo evitar pensar en ese chico de cabellera magenta y cuerpo atlético, ese viaje a Australia le había sentado bien, ya no era un crio soñador, ahora era un hombre maduro y con metas en la vida, algo que él nunca se había planteado, a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía que sería de su vida y su futuro, si se comparaba con Rin, Makoto tenía mucho que perder, podía entender porque su novio de ojos azules había decidido mirar a alguien mejor que él. Rin era perfecto para Haru.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la casa, sintió una opresión en su pecho, los nervios poco a poco lo invadían, iba a tocar el timbre cuando vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta, eso lo alertó, ¿y si su novio estaba en problemas?

Abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta corrediza, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, por si algún maleante estaba en casa, ya estaba planeando ir a la cocina y agarrar algún objeto filoso, pero se dio cuenta de que en la entrada principal había un par de zapatos.

Eso indicaba que Haru tenía visitas, pero esos zapatos deportivos color rojo escarlata los conocía muy bien, Rin estaba con su novio.

Mil ideas pasaron por la mente de Makoto, ¿Qué estaría haciendo el pelirrojo visitando a Haru? ¿Sería prudente subir las escaleras y averiguarlo? Su miedo le provocaba un inmenso dolor pero su curiosidad era más fuerte que él, se quitó los zapatos para entrar por completo al recinto, con paso sigiloso fue subiendo las escaleras, los murmullos eran cada vez más claros conforme avanzaba.

Estaba caminando con paso lento hacia la recamara, debía tener mucho cuidado de no tropezar con nada ya que la casa estaba casi en penumbras, ya se imaginaba lo que encontraría, un par de cuerpos desnudos, abrazándose y regalándose caricias interminables, envueltos en sábanas y suspiros.

-¡Auch! Tonto ¡eso me dolió!- Escucho la voz de Rin, los ruidos provenían del baño.

-Si no te movieras tanto ¡sería más fácil!- Esa era la voz de su novio, aunque dadas las circunstancias ¿debería decir ex-novio?

Ahora su visión había sido completamente modificada, ahora veía al chico peliazul siendo devorado por completo por el Joven de mirada carmín. Juntos en la bañera, ambos cuerpos sumergidos en el agua caliente, mientras ellos se movían al compás del ritmo de sus caderas. Era una visión probablemente hermosa, pero no para él, para Makoto sólo era el inicio de su peor pesadilla.

Prefería mil veces encontrarlos en la habitación, porque era en la bañera dónde él y Haru pasaban noches en vela besándose, deseándose, amándose. Era como su lugar secreto, su lugar favorito y saber que era otro el que ocupaba su lugar, le dolía tanto como si un puñal se clavara en lo más profundo de su ser.

Estaba parado frente a la puerta del baño, respiro profundamente, se armó de valor y de un tirón deslizo la puerta para encontrarse con una escena muy indecente. Ahí tumbados los dos jóvenes fuera de la bañera, ambos cuerpos mojados por el agua y su novio encima de Rin.

Quedo en shock, su mente estaba en blanco y su corazón partido a la mitad.

-Uste…dos…ustedes-Balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, su mente no procesaba nada de lo que su boca hablaba.

De pronto el pelirrojo empujo a Haru lo más lejos que pudo, fue tal el impulso que el peliazul, cayo dentro de la bañera esparciendo agua por todos lados.

-Maldito hidrófilo, me has mojado todo- Rin parecía ignorar la presencia del rubio y seguía su discusión con el chico de orbes acuosas pero Haru le ignoraba por completo, su atención estaba centrada en Makoto.

-Llegas tarde- Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Haru cruzaba con el chico de mirada color esmeralda. Para Makoto fueron lo mejor que pudo escuchar, al final su novio era un chico de pocas palabras, pero él con tanto tiempo de conocerse sabía interpretar cada una de ellas, Haru estaba preocupado por él.

Haru hablo nuevamente, pero esta vez se dirigía a su rival

-Rin ya dale el papel a Makoto quieres- Al ver el rostro de confusión del más alto, el pelirrojo se acercó al rubio y le extendió una hoja arrugada y mojada, cuando el joven poso su mirada esmeralda en la hoja supo a qué se refería, era la hoja de transferencia.

-Entonces, te marchas- Era una afirmación, en la voz del pelirrojo sonaba algo preocupada.

-No puedes irte, las competencias serán en un mes- El chico de mirada azulina hizo una pausa, parecía pensarse lo que iba a decir- El club no sería el mismo sin ti.

-Chicos, yo- ¿Cómo explicar sus motivos? Aún estaba con la duda respecto a la extraña relación entre Haru y Rin, no podía decirles que se marchaba para dejarles el camino libre, primero debía asegurarse. Con voz firme y segura les preguntó.

-Antes de aclarar cualquier cosa, quiero que me digan ¿qué relación tienen ustedes dos?

Ambos jóvenes estaban en blanco, no esperaban ese tipo de pregunta, se giraron para verse directamente a los ojos, azul y rojo estaban analizando la situación, cuando la imagen les apareció clara y precisa, ¡Makoto pensaba que ellos tenían una relación amorosa!

El primero en hablar fue su novio

-Dime que estas bromeando-Su tono era de ironía

-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¿De verdad crees que yo andaría con alguien como Haru? Ja,ja,,ja puedo tener a quien yo quiera ¿Por qué habría de conformarme con un mamífero tan insignificante como un delfín?

-¡Oye! No te metas con los delfines-

Y ahí estaba nuevamente una pelea entre esos dos, nuevamente ignorando por completo a su alrededor, pero ahora por alguna extraña razón ya no dolía.

-Entonces... ustedes…nunca….- Makoto no pudo terminar con la frase porque un ataque de risa lo invadió por completo, curiosamente mientras reía lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de su rostro.

-Oye, ¿estas feliz o estas triste?- Esta acción confundió en su totalidad al pelirrojo, no esperaba una reacción tan ambigua por parte de su amigo.

-Definitivamente estoy muy feliz- Mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de felicidad.

-Oye Mako- El aludido giro su rostro para toparse con un fuerte chorro de agua, el peliazul había tomado la regadera de extensión para mojar con ella por completo a su rubio preferido.

-¡Haru! ¿Pero qué crees que haces?- Makoto se defendió, no esperaba que su novio actuara así.

-Lo hago para limpiar tu mente, no es bueno que tengas ideas raras- Ambos jóvenes se rieron, era como una tregua, ya habían hecho las paces y las dudas habían sido despejadas.

-Vamos Haru-chan, salgamos de aquí- Makoto se acercó al peliazul que aún seguía en la bañera , le extendió su mano, Haru la tomo enlazándose con la suya pero en vez de salir del agua, tiro fuertemente del rubio haciendo que cayera dentro de la tina, ahora estaban los dos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Esto me trae recuerdos, ¿no lo crees Mako-kun?- El rubio se sonrojo al instante, no pensó que Haru sería tan sínico para insinuársele en una situación tan delicada.

Sin saber en qué momento, su novio ya estaba encima de él, abriendo su camisa de una forma tan rápida que rompió todos sus botones, ahora estaba con el torso desnudo y con un insinuante Haru que no dejaba de frotar sus caderas.

-Te he extrañado en estos días, Mako-kun- Susurraba sensualmente cerca de su oreja, su novio aprovecho para bajar seductoramente por su cuello y dejarle un pronunciado moretón, sí, Haruka Nananse podía llegar a ser muy posesivo con sus cosas y más si se trataba de cierto joven de tierna mirada color verde.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes dos?- Rin estaba igual de rojo que su cabello. Pero para el peliazul la presencia de su amigo le era irrelevante, ahora estaba con su novio y nada lo quitaría de su confort. Así que simplemente le dedico una mirada de odio y con una voz llena de indiferencia le dijo:

─ Ah, ¿sigues aquí? cuando te marches no te olvides de cerrar la puerta- El joven de ojos azules ignoró completamente al pelirrojo para volver a su tarea favorita, dejarle una marca muy pronunciada a su querido novio.

El rubio por su parte intentaba contener todos los suspiros provocados por Haru, aunque no lo estaba consiguiendo con mucho éxito.

-Par de idiotas, me voy, no se excedan, recuerden que tendremos una competencia en unos días y los quiero en forma, no quiero que pierdan por haber jugado al papá y la mamá- Rin salió del baño y cerró la puerta corrediza.

Makoto pudo escuchar como bajaba las escaleras, pero no se concentró en nada más porque el chico que tenía frente a él le dedicaba suaves masajes en su retaguardia, empezaba a pedir por más cuando abruptamente se detuvo. Ahora Haru le dedicaba una mirada intensa y cargada de severidad.

-Mako, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar que tengo interés en Rin ni en nadie más, porque tú me…bueno….ya sabes- El rubio sabía que así era Haru, hablaba poco y a veces solía ser muy frío, pero así lo quería.

-Perdóname, creo que mis celos no me dejaron pensar con claridad, prometo que antes de sacar conclusiones hablare primero contigo.-

-¿Vas a mudarte a Osaka?-Haru se escuchaba preocupado, no lo culpaba a fin de cuentas el rubio nunca le había aclarado por qué se marcharía.

-Bueno…veras…quería irme de Iwatobi porque pensé que tenías un romance con Rin, supuse que lo mejor sería dejarles el camino libre.

-Idiota- La voz de su nadador preferido sonaba a reproche, le dedico una dura mirada durante unos minutos pero después una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Con voz grave y sedosa Haru le susurro muy cerca de su oído

-Pero si te doy una buena razón ¿te quedarías?- Makoto no pudo contestar porque su boca había sido invadida por la traviesa lengua de su novio quién rápidamente volvió con sus caricias. Debían darse prisa, no querían que el agua se enfriara, aunque ¿podrían calentarla o no?

-Ah, ahhh, espera, ha, Haru, ahí no.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Mmmmm

-Eso supuse-

**Fin.**


End file.
